1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature soccer game, wherein a relatively small diameter ball is moved over a playing surface by means of hand-held paddles. The players use the paddles to bat the ball back and forth until the ball enters a miniature soccer goal located at one end of the playing surface.
2. Prior Art Developments
The game of soccer involves kicking or bumping a hollow soft-surfaced ball over a playing field extending between two goals located at opposite ends of the playing surface. Each goal is an upright cage having a width of twenty four feet and a height of eight feet. The length of the playing surface can vary from about three hundred feet to about three hundred sixty feet.
A considerable field area is required in order to play the game of soccer. The present invention contemplates a miniature version of soccer, which requires a considerably smaller land area (or playing surface). The aim is to provide a game that can be played somewhat like soccer, but in restricted spaces, e.g. on small playgrounds, or on dead-end streets (devoid of automobiles). or on driveways, or in basements.